RIGHT EINSTEIN
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New energy) May 1, 2018 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) because my discovery of the law of energy and mass, solves all the problems of atomic and nuclear physics. The paper of nuclear structure was presented also at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). It should be noted that at the 2002 Nuclear Conference, the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, who came from Princeton University to present work at the conference (see photo with his walking stick next to me). As an Einstein student initially criticized my discovery of the law of energy and mass which modifies the so-called “mass-energy equivalence” However Einstein's famous equation E = mc2 was used for my discovery of photon mass which did much for the progress of the quantum physics. Indeed, Einstein is one of history’s greatest thinkers. As a physicist his work led to important advances in atoms and molecules. (Brownian motion). Also his theories of relativity led to new ways of looking at time, space, matter and energy. According to WIKIPEDIA Albert Einstein (14 March 1879 -18 April 1955) is best known by the general public for his mass-energy equivalence formula E = mc2 which has been dubbed “the world's most famous equation”. Today it is well known that Einstein for his first paper of 1905 received the 1921 Nobel Prize in Physics, because he used the conservation law of energy correctly. Indeed, Einstein for the explanation of the photoelectric effect was right, since he applied the law of conservation of energy by showing that the quanta of energy E = hν discovered by Planck (1900) during the absorption of photons by electrons turn to the energy ΔΕ of the electrons. That is, hν = ΔΕ. However in 1907 in analogy of Einstein’s famous formula ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Planck showed that his quanta of light have also mass m = hν/c2 which explain Newton’s predictions about the gravitational properties of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. (Physics 4u - Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Note that later (1938) Einstein also in his book “The evolution of physics” wrote correctly that photons because of their energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2 which is responsible for the bending of light close to the Sun. Especially on page 234 Einstein abandoned his previous strange hypothesis of a curvature of space by writing: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” Nevertheless, today many physicists continue to believe that it was not Newton but Einstein who predicted in his general relativity (1915) the gravitational properties of light. For example in the “INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE” (page 527) we read: “Einstein thus predicted that the light from stars, passing near the sun, would be deflected toward the sun.” However in “MODERN PHYSICS” page 57) we read: “In 1801 just a few years before the experiments of Young and Fresnel put the corpuscular theory of light to rest for the century, a German mathematician, Johann Georg von Soldner, computed the trajectory of a particle of light that passes close to the periphery of the sun.” Under this condition I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper of dipolic photons, which explain not only Newton’s predictions of the bending of light close to the Sun but also led to my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In other words in the photoelectric effect the quanta of light discovered by Planck contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). This law explains also the experiments of Kaufmann (1901). Especially Kaufmann showed experimentally that the inertial mass Mo of an electron moving at a high velocity υ close to the velocity c of light increases to a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-υ2) So Einstein in his fifth paper (1905) of the theory of special relativity differentiating the above equation found M2c2 = M2υ2 Or 2MdMc2 = 2MdMυυ +2υdυΜΜ Οr dMc2 = (Mdυ +υdM)υ On the other hand under the application of the second law of Newton (F = dp/dt) Einstein got F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt Or Fds = dw = d(Μυ)υ = (Μdυ +υdM)υ That is, dMc2 = dw = (Mdυ +υdM)υ In other words Einstein for the derivation of his famous equation was right, because he used not any hypothesis but the math of differentiation under the application of Newton's second law. Einstein in his book of 1938 (page 4) wrote: " At every stage we try to find an explanation consistent with the clues already discovered." Note that according to my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction the increase of the electron mass happens during the absorption of a photon with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 . That is, in the systems of non conservative forces the mass of an electron increases under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation. (Discovery of length contraction). Surprisingly I found that the length contraction and the time dilation of the quantum physics is based on Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction confirmed by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. That is, here one sees that Einstein’s ideas about the space and time led to my new discoveries of space and time in the quantum physics, which explain also the quantum gravitational waves. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Whereas in the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces (in the absence of photon absorption of photon emission) the inertial mass Mo of a moving body remains always constant under an absolute space and time. In this case we apply the well-known Newton’s second law for the systems of conservative forces given by F = Mo(dυ)/dt Or Fds = dw = Mo(υdυ) Or Δw = Moυ2/2 Here one sees that the conservation law of energy is also right in the systems of conservative forces, because the potential energy Δw turns to the kinetic energy Moυ2/2 under a constant inertial mass Mo. However for the systems of non conservative forces Einstein explained his famous equation incorrectly, because he believed that the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ is due not to the absorption of the photon mass but to the fallacious hypothesis of the relative motion of the electron with respect to an observer. That is, for the derivation of the formula ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Einstein was right, but he explained his formula incorrectly. Here one sees that Newton’s laws are applied not only to the systems of conservative forces but also in the quantum physics of non conservative forces. Moreover, Einstein in 1905 in another paper entitled “ Investigations on the theory of Brownian Movement” was also right because for the explanation of the fluttering motion of particles in fluids such as air or water he showed that it was not caused by some living organism, but by the collision of atoms or molecules against the particles. The atomic model explained this phenomenon well, but required atoms or molecules to be extraordinarily tiny that we had no hope of observing them. Einstein had explained this into the well-known Kinetic theory of the Newtonian Mechanics and proposed atomic collisions as a solution to Brownian motion. However what made his paper so powerful was that it connected physical properties of atoms to something we could measure. His work focused on a property of fluids known as diffusion. What Einstein demonstrated was that the diffusion of an object undergoing Brownian movement will diffuse at a particular rate depended upon the number of atoms or molecules. So for the first time, a measurable quantity allowed us to probe the atomic realm. For the right explanation of the Brownian motion by Einstein in Wikipedia we read: “Albert Einstein published a paper in 1905 that explained in precise detail how the motion that Brown had observed was a result of the pollen being moved by individual water molecules making one of his first big contributions to science.” To conclude I emphasize that Einstein was right not only for the explanation of the Brownian motion but also for the derivation of his formula E = mc2. Today it is well known that Einstein’s famous formula led not only to my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter interaction but also to my discovery of the so-called gravitational red shift (black holes) by applying Newton’s second law. In this case we apply Newton’s second law when the velocity c of the dipolic photon is parallel to the gravitational force Fg . Here the constant velocity c along the direction of the gravitational force cannot increase. So Newton’s second laws could be written as Fg = dp/dt = d(mu)/dt = c(dm/dt) Or Fgds = dw = hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Here we see that Einstein’s famous equation is derived under the very simple application of Newton’s second law, because in this case the mass of the dipolic photon is a variable mass like the mass of all particles which absorb light. Inversely when the velocity c is antiparallel to the gravitational force we observe the well-known gravitational red shift which explains the so-called black holes. So Einstein was right when he predicted the gravitational red shift in his theory of general relativity. On the other hand for explaining Newton’s predictions of the bending of light near the sun we apply also Newton’s second law in case in which the velocity c is perpendicular to the gravitational force Fg. In this case we apply Newton’s second law Fg = mo(du/dt) of the Newtonian Mechanics, because during the acceleration of the dipolic photon along the direction of Fg the mass mo = hν/c2 of the dipolic photon remains always constant like the moving particles of constant inertial mass Mo , which accelerate along the direction of Fg in the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces That is, we may write Fg = m(du/dt) or Fgds = dw = mudu or FgΔs = Δw = mu2/2 Here we see that there is not any difference in the frequency ν of the photon, because the inertial mass mo of the photon remains always constant when the potential energy Δw turns to the kinetic energy mu2/2. It is true that this discovery explains not only the bending of light predicted by Newton but also the fact that the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces is always correct when the potential energy turns to the kinetic energy. In other words the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces cannot be overthrown by theories. Finally my discovery of dipolic photons showed also that the electromagnetic properties of light lead to the famous equation of Einstein. In this case we do not use the fallacious fields of Maxwell, because I showed in my paper of 1993 that they violate Newton’s third law confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Instead we use the electric intensity Ey and the magnetic intensity Bz. (Intensity and false field). That is, when the charges of a dipolic photon interact instantaneously with the charge (-e) of an electron we may write the following equations Ey(-e) dy = dw Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm Or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Weber (1856) showed experimentally that Ey/Bz = c we get dw = dmc2 Then comparison of the same results of the gravitational and the electromagnetic interactions of dipolic photons led to my discovery of unified forces. In other words the right equation of Einstein’s E = mc2 led to my discovery of dipolic photons, which explain all experiments of modern physics. Whereas all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject not the equation E = mc2 but the hypothesis of the relative motion of the electron with respect to an observer. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Category:Fundamental physics concepts